nocturne
by Asakami
Summary: The fear of losing her – even in his memories – has always haunted him. Roxas/Naminé. AU.


Chapter 1

"Where do you think you're going?"

He stopped unwillingly and rolled his eyes. Not even bothering to turn around, he answered, "Out. For a smoke."

"Hold on," Sora's voice was filled with uncertainty, "You're supposed to get ready to perform—"

"It won't be long," He assured him, still refusing to turn around to face his friend. "I'm not going to run away."

"_You better not,"_ The brunette thought. "Alright. Just don't wander off too far before it's time,"

He nodded and walked out of the door, to the huge patio.

* * *

He shoved a hand in his blazer's inner pocket and in his dress pants'; one reaching for the lighter, and one reaching for the pack of cigarettes. He popped the box open, but realize – "Am I really out here for a smoke?" He stuffed the things back in his pockets, and started to wander around. Yes, he just wanted to escape. Coming out for a smoke was just an excuse. He really does want to run away – actually, he wanted to say that to Sora. Because really, who the hell cares about a ball? … More like, who the hell cares about recognition from the world? What's the big deal about everything? Why is there a need to celebrate? Just because he's going to take over his father's business – "Ugh god, fuck!" He cursed and loosened his tie.

The boy despised attention. Being normal, being like everyone else, not standing out is everything he wished for. Yet he is unable to obtain such simplicity. His fingers in his pockets tapped at his sides impatiently – eagerly. Perhaps the only way to _feel _normal nowadays is to play. He loves to play; the mere sound of it puts him at ease. But now…

He looked behind him, into the door he just walked out off, now a couple of metres away, and sighed.

Now, he has to play for a _reason_. He can no longer play freely with _her_, he can only play because his father wishes for him to do so. He can only play to… gain even _more _pointless recognition, much like tonight. The boy chose to learn _that _particular instrument because he wanted to play with her. He wanted to be with _her._

"_Roxas!"_

_His untamed, golden-blonde hair swayed with his movement as he turned around to face her._

_The tiny, flaxen-hair girl in a white dress – always, a simple white dress – grabbed his hand with both of her own, "Want to play together?"_

He smiled to himself. Back then in music class, she would play the melody, and he would play the harmony. Be it an octave lower or higher, he would always accompany and emphasize the importance in the music she wrote. Skill-wise, never would he surpass her; volume-wise, never would he overpower her. Because all he wants…

"_But… I'm not even… I don't even know how to play it…" The boy answered hesitantly, his eyes shying away from hers'._

He looked up into the starry sky.

"_It's okay, I'll teach you! If you have anything you don't understand, just ask me!"_

Thinking that it's about time to stop thinking about _her_, he shook his head, futilely shaking away those memories that are glued, stuck, and implanted into his brain. The boy continued to walk, aimlessly. It doesn't matter where he's going to end up, since he's probably not going to head back unless Sora comes screaming for him… again. Though faint, the sound of running waters reached his ears; it's probably the garden's new fountain. He decided to head towards it, since he's never actually looked at it in detail before. The maids and butlers have always praised its beauty, so… what the hell.

"Hn," Roxas smirked with appreciation at the sight of the garden, "Not half bad." Beautiful indeed, he thought. Well, that's probably because the garden itself is already, very, _extravagantly _large – perhaps as huge as a football field. Then there was his father's love for roses, and only roses. Because of that, red pink, white, and the most girly colours are planted all over the garden. Some bushes grew so tall that the garden has practically turned into a maze made out of rose shrubs. His attention then shifted to the fountain, which was what he decided to look at in the first place. Nodding his head, "Not bad at all," He praised and gave himself a panoramic view of the elegant garden from the balcony. Lights are lit here and there, making the area surrounding the fountain glow in a mysterious silver; the ground itself is built in black marble stone tiles, so the bright waters reflected, making the place look almost like some sort of exaggerated, sacred… palace… sanctuary-garden-thing. He walked down the stairs, towards his destination.

"_In return, you can teach me how to ballroom-dance! You're skilled at it, aren't you, Roxas?"_

_He blushed. "Uh, um, mmm… w-well…"_

The boy chuckled into the reflection of the water as he scratched his cheek with a finger. "I guess those thoughts aren't bad once in a while…" He took a deep breath; the scent of fresh, spicy roses tickled his nose. Still looking into the reflection, he couldn't help it but to notice how ridiculously good looking he was. Perhaps he should thank Sora later, for picking this handsome suit: a pitch black dress shirt, blazer, and dress pants. Everything is black but his tie, which is silver.

His eyes moved up, to the top of the three-floored-fountain. The tip is decorated with a statue of a dove, but it was really hard to tell due to the dim lights. His eyes then followed the flow of the water. Down, clear water, down, clear water, down, a figure—

"What the—?" Taken back by shock, he looked carefully. The running waters dulled his vision; he couldn't tell who or what the thing is on the other side of the circular fountain…

"Roxas!" A voice called to him – Sora's voice. "Roxas, god, damn it!" He yelled in frustration.

The golden-blonde turned around, and could see his friend running down the stairs of the same patio he came from in a panic.

"Holy shit, man!"

"What is it?" He knows sure as hell _what it is_. But he kept just stood there with his hands in his pockets, keeping his cool.

"Wha—" The brunette panted, his impossible-to-style-hair almost falling apart with his heavy breathing, "_What_ is it! It's time for your performance! Your father's looking for you, and he seems quite pissed off!"

"Oh," Roxas rolled his eyes, clearly not giving a damn.

"Dude, come on," Sora urged, grabbing his friend by the arm, "You were supposed to be in the hall five minutes ago!"

"Alright, alright, stop pulling." Well, it turns out that Sora did come out here to get him after all. The boy decided to obey and follow him in. Though, he's only doing this because he respects his friend, not because he wants to satisfy his father's selfish desires. Roxas looked back briefly, to check whatever that person or thing was, but all he could see was the lonely fountain surrounded by silver lights.

"_Ballroom dancing is all about those open-empty rooms, right?" The girl in white asked innocently, her index finger placed under her chin as she stared at the boy curiously._

_He laughed playfully, "No, Silly! Ballroom dancing can be done anywhere… err, well, if it's proper, then I suppose an open area… or a dance floor would be the most appropriate…"_

"_But if I want," She started, "I can dance in my room, the kitchen, in the washroom, the garden, and even in the swimming pool, right?" Excited, she spun around happily and jumped, acting very much like her age. "Then I would want to dance under the stars, with no one watching at all!"_

"_Na—"_

"_Come on, Roxas!" She grabbed his hand before he could call her name, dragging him towards herself, "Please teach me?"_

* * *

"Young master, are you ready?" One of his butlers asked. Roxas nodded his head and smiled politely at the man, not wanting to show rudeness even to those of servants. His butler smiled back, and pushed the door open.

"_Will you remember me?"_

Roxas walked down the stairs, the spotlight following him. People below are already clapping, praising him, and whispering words of admiration. He paid no attention to them, however, as his eyes are fixed onto the instrument which is also sitting amongst the spotlight.

"_How can I not?" He held onto her hand tightly. His eyes unintentionally moved up to look at that depressing white beanie she wears all the time nowadays. Slowly, his eyes moved down to her silky blonde hair – her hair that once grew passed her shoulders is now thin and short; she's losing so much of it… _

"_I-is there something on my face?" She asked, seeing her boyfriend eyeing her so strangely._

… _Then there are her beautiful eyes. Those bright, azure eyes that are ironically so full of life were the only part of her that can reassure him… "How can I not remember such a beautiful face?" … Reassure him that… she is still here. _

_The girl smiled gingerly, and the boy soon started to chuckle. They laughed together in the music room._

He walked pass the crowd, who all kindly created a path for him because they are all looking forward to his performance.

"_Don't use your smart mouth to get away from practice!" She scolded playfully, leaning her chin onto his shoulder as he held her gently yet securely in his arms._

The golden-blonde sat down on the bench. The seat creaked with a distracting noise, but that's how most piano benches are like, so he ignored it.

_The boy laughed. "I'm not trying to get away from practice, I'm telling the truth!" He nibbled her cheeks with his lips. He tried to hide how upset he was, being no longer able to feel those once egg-like smoothness because of her sickness._

Like what he does all the time before he plays, he cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers. He could hear a few girls in the crowd squealing.

"_Hmm… I'm… still not quite convinced…" She mumbled._

"_Oh?" Roxas pulled back, he grinned at her, and leaned into her by surprise, capturing her luscious lips._

_Stunned, the girl took the time to regain herself. But right when she was able to adapt to the surprise, the boy pulled away. "Roxas…" Too shy to say anything else, she could only whisper his name. She can't even bring herself to look at him, because he just… took her first kiss. "Y-you're quite a rebel, aren't you? Your dad doesn't want you to date me, yet you—"_

"_I love you," He interrupted._

He took a deep breath, and placed his fingers on the keys. Just for a bit, he looked into the reflection of himself through the grand piano's black paint.

_She was so happy, she could cry, but she could also cry because she was so unhappy. Such a paradoxical feeling… "Roxas…" She threw her arms weakly around his neck, her face buried in his chest._

_It pains him to see how skinny and light she has become. He faked a sign of pain and purposely took a few steps back, in hopes of hinting to her that she still has the weight she had before – the weight he used to make fun of. "H-hey!" Holding onto her, he realized that she was shaking. "Y-you're…" Roxas fought away the urge to cry, "You're going to get makeup all over my shirt!" He joked as she shook even more obviously. She is clearly trying to hide her face, because he knows that she also wants to cry. The boy knows it, but, "Come on…" He still wanted her to look up. He wanted to wipe away her tears and look into her brilliant eyes… those enchanting eyes that he may not be able to look at for much longer…_

"_I don't ever wear makeup, silly." She mumbled into his shirt._

"_Wh—really!" Of course he knew. A princess like her needs no product to enhance the rare beauty she already possessed._

_The girl suddenly pulled away. She tiptoed and pecked his lips in a flash, before the boy could even react. "Yes, really!" She laughed. The tears streamed down her cheeks as she closed her eyes to smile._

Roxas smiled to himself. He looked to the side, where the audience – all dressed formally; in gowns and suits and all – have their eyes glued onto him, waiting avidly to listen to his rumoured, _ingenious _performance. He took a deep breath again. Whatever he is going to play… he hasn't decided. He told himself that he would simply wing through this by choosing a random song. Though, in the bottom of his heart, there is a song – one particular, _special_ song – that he wants to play, _desperately._

"_Oh, okay," He bent down to get to the same eye level as her, checking for mascara, eye shadow, or any sort of foundation. At the same time, his fingers purposely wiped away her tears – in a subtle manner, of course. "Hm, you're not lying!" He teased._

_She narrowed her eyebrows, and knocked him on the forehead with her own._

"_O-ow! Hey!"_

"_That's for not believing me!" She huffed and walked off. Sitting on the bench of the piano, the girl placed her fingers on the keys. "Roxas, sit back down. We only have another ten minutes until it's our turn. Let's practice once more, okay?" She gestured at the other piano in the room, adjacent to the one she is sitting at._

_The boy looked at the piano, and then slowly back at the girl. "I would only play the piano…" He paused unintentionally, "… if it was a duet with you."_

_She did not answer. Instead, she looked down and stared at her lap uneasily. Her foot that is already on the pedal tapped silently out of nervousness. "Roxas…" Before she could say anything else, she could hear him sitting down obediently on the bench. He looked sad, clearly. But there is nothing in her vocabulary that could help to cheer him up._

_Roxas' ocean-blue eyes moved up to meet the girl's azure ones. He winked playfully, a habit he has developed upon learning the piano. It was simply a signal to her, telling her that he was ready. "Let's do this!"_

_She giggled and nodded her head, "I hope you don't say that out loud on the stage later."_

He may look like an idiot for smiling at himself in the reflection for so long, but to play _that _song, he needs _her_. He wants to have _her _in his mind, so even if she's not here, he can just… imagine that she is, so that they can do a duet… once more. And on a whim, "_Let's do this!_" He whispered to himself. The lights dimmed down, leaving only one spotlight above the piano and him. Giving one last look at the audience, the boy gave the name of the song, "_Dearly Beloved_," And started to play away.

_The two were standing behind the curtains, waiting for it to be lifted. Roxas whispered to her, "Are you scared?"_

_She laughed quietly and turned to him, "How can I be? I've performed a hundred times! This is just… another one of those performances…"_

_He sighed and took her hand. "You're not scared, but I am."_

"_Roxas…"_

Is he holding onto the pedal for too long? … He has no idea. Is he playing too loudly? … He has no idea. Is he playing the right notes? … He has no idea. Is this even "_Dearly Beloved_" he is playing? … He really… hopes it is.

"What's wrong with him?" Sora asked himself. His friend wasn't being his usual self; yeah, he's playing the right notes, he has the correct dynamics and pedalling going on, but… it just doesn't sound right. He looked around, curious to see if the audience noticed this. Of course, nobody but his closest friends have heard this song, so who would know? What a stupid thing to wonder. It's best to ask somebody else who knows this song for opinion, "Hey, Kairi." He nudged the girl beside him by the elbow, "Kairi, Ka—" Not getting a response, the brunette turned to her, and noticed that she is paying so much attention at Roxas that her jaw is dropped. A surge of jealousy rushed through his veins, "God, damn it, Kairi!" He whispered angrily.

She rolled her eyes at him and whispered back angrily, "What!"

"Have you fallen for him?"

The redhead frowned. "Come on, Sora. Don't be so immature. We've known each other for so long, how can I possibly fall for him _now_?"

"Wha— we've known each other for a long time, so does that mean you're not going to fall for me—"

"Shh," Kairi insisted. "We'll talk about this later. But I assure you, I am not in love with him." She loves to take advantage of the brunette's naiveté; playing and joking around with their relationship to her is more fun than actually _getting _involved in one. Discreetly, she smiled to herself, but quickly brushed it off and began, "More importantly, isn't this song supposed to be more… well… smooth and gentle? Roxas is playing it kind of…"

"Yeah! You noticed it too?" Sora added, "W-wait, you're staring at him because…?"

"Yes, idiot. I'm just confused by the fact that he can play _their _signature song like this… He's not being his usual self."

His smirk was followed by a huge grin. "Great minds think alike, Kairi!"

She rolled her eyes again. "Should we… y'know, talk to him later?"

Sora shook his head. "What can we do? It's not like we can comfort him or anything. We've been doing that for three years. Besides, he's been avoiding the topic revolving _her _for a while now, so I think… he's trying to let her go?"

Kairi sighed, "Why would he be playing this song, then?"

"…" The brunette is speechless.

_The curtains dropped, the two remained in their bowing position, their hands still locked tightly together. Silence filled the air as the sound of the audience' applause gradually faded away. She made her way towards the backstage, dragging Roxas with her. They boy, like a ragdoll, followed along, without a word in mind. Usually after their performances, they would celebrate by giving each other a hug or something, but today… just because it is today…_

"_Roxas," She called quietly to him, "Do you want to stay for the pictures with the teachers?"_

_He forced a smile onto his face. "It's up to you."_

_The girl returned his fake smile with one of her own, "I would do whatever you want to do,"_

_The boy chuckled. "Does that include sex?"_

"…_!" Well, that came out of nowhere. Blushing madly, she looked down, away from his dangerous and enticing eyes. She actually somewhat expected him to suggest his, but… for him to suggest it so suddenly, she realized that she isn't ready. The girl looked back up, hesitantly at him. "If… if y-you…"_

_He was getting so entertained by her cute reaction. Of course an innocent and shy girl like her wouldn't be ready; she's only agreeing to it because she knows that she doesn't have much time left, and she knows that he's wanted it for a while now. He started to laugh, "I'm only joking," And rested a palm on her head._

"_But, Roxas, if you want, I can…"_

_It breaks his heart to see her so willing like this. Even so, she is in no condition to do such a thing. "Actually, I'm not feeling horny today," His sick-minded jokes never made her laugh. Rather, they'd always made her blush like crazy, pout, and do other minor yet cute actions. Just watching her silently is more than enough. "In fact, I just wanted to chill with you. Like we always do,"_

_Somewhat relieved, she took a deep breath. "You mean, like, shopping, watching movies, and all that?"_

"_If that is what your highness would like," He bowed with chivalry yet jokingly at the same time, "I am glad to accompany you at all costs,"_

"_Oh, stop it!" She laughed._

The crowd cheered loudly, almost as if they were in a rock concert as the boy stood up from his performance. The song actually lasted longer than he remembered. Perhaps… it's because he hasn't played for a while? Or is it because he's thinking _far _too much about her? He walked nonchalantly down the stairs, not sure where to head next. He could already hear his father giving some sort of speech of recognition behind him, but he didn't listen; getting out of here was his top priority.

Roxas pushed pass the people who all seemed to be deeply drawn into the speech as gently as he could control himself, but they're all standing still like bricks and he couldn't budge—

Something grabbed onto his hand, "This way," The person said and pulled him through the tight crowd.

"Who… Kairi?" The voice coming from the person is clearly a girl's. the grip around his wrist is gentle and weak, and he could see the naked skin of the person's arm; it is pale white and feminine. It has to be Kairi… or who else can it be? He tried to figure out who the person is by looking at her back, but it's just way too crowded. "Where are you taking me?" Roxas asked with annoyance. Suddenly, the hand released his wrist, and before he knew it, he was standing right in front of Sora.

"Hey man." His friend greeted.

Roxas blinked. He ignored the brunette and shifted his attention to the girl standing beside him. "You know, Kairi, I never knew you were that strong."

"… What?" The redhead raised a brow and crossed her arms. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? You were dragging me here with such force… I nearly tripped because I couldn't see where I was going, plus the fact that you weren't showing mercy—"

"I dragged you here?" Kairi interrupted, "Roxas, you showed up here on your own,"

"…"

Seeing his friends all confused and lost, "Uh huh," Sora decided to kick in. "Dude, what's wrong with you tonight? You were being all weird before your performance, during your performance, and… well, now." He placed a palm on his forehead, "You're not sick, are you?"

Kairi did the same thing; she placed her hand on Roxas' forehead and then on her own. "No… he isn't sick…"

The boy sighed. "Forget it," He mumbled, "It doesn't matter. It was probably someone from the audience."

"An admirer, I suppose?" Sora joked. "Why don't you dive back into the crowd and find that person? Maybe you'll even find yourself a new girlfr— Ow!" Kairi stopped him before he could continue by stepping on his toes. Sora, in pain, glared at the shorter girl, who is trying her hardest to smile naturally at Roxas. The brunette cleared his throat, "… Find yourself a new _fan_," He finished.

Roxas, however, saw the whole thing. He shook his head at his two friends, "You know, you two should just get together already."

She almost jumped back a foot. "What! Me! With him!" The redhead blurted, "No way!'

Sora could swear that he was going to cry right on the spot. He argued back, "Hey I'm not that bad! At least I'm nice to you, and I do everything you want me to!"

"…" She tried to think of something to talk back as she turned away to hide her blush, "Y-you're always so slow, stubborn, and immature!" She stomped off, away from the boys.

"What the—damn it, man! She calls me stubborn when _she's _the one who wouldn't admit her feelings! Kairi, come back!" He ran off after her.

Roxas chuckled. At least he is still able to feel happy, and is not completely… drowned in _emo-ness_. Perhaps he should treat the two to a drink some time – whether to thank them for always being there and making him laugh, or to even hook them up… it doesn't matter, he loves company. But right now…

The boy watched as Sora tried to catch Kairi's attention by tugging at the ends of her deep crimson hair. She fought back by sticking her tongue out at him, and then stomping off somewhere else.

He shook his head. The two no longer in sight, he no longer has the interest to look. Staying here will only attract attention from random strangers; maybe it's best to get out of here. _"The garden would be quite deserted at this time," _He thought.

* * *

"_I__s there… anything else you would like to do?" He asked as cheerfully as he could, knowing that it is near the end of their day together._

_She stood her ground, and he watched as the breeze blew at her beautiful locks gently. For a moment, she held onto her beanie, afraid that it might get blown off. "Roxas…" The girl turned to him and hid in his chest, "… I've done everything I want. It's your turn to decide." She tiptoed to whisper in his ear, "If it's __that__ you want, I can give it to you…"_

_Her hot breath tickled his sensitive skin, and it sure as hell turned him on. But no, he can't do this. He can't do this to his sweet and innocent little angel, ever. Especially when she's like this. "Hey…" He pushed her away gently. The girl's face is flushed once again, and Roxas figured that she was thinking of saying yes to whatever he was going to decide on. He shook his head, upset in himself for bringing it up earlier. "What about that dance lesson I promised you years ago?"_

"… _Dance?"_

"_Yeah! Don't you remember? You said that you were going to teach me piano, but in exchange, I'm going to teach you how to dance!" He took a step back, "It never happened because we were always so busy practicing new songs." Bowing politely, he reached a hand out, "So what about it? Would you like to dance with me?"_

"_H-here?" She looked around; they were in the middle of a park, late in the evening. A few people were taking their walks, minding their own business, but she was still hesitant about it. "B-but…"_

"_Come on! This place has the perfect atmosphere: classy-looking lampposts and fences, brick-tiles, a pretty fountain…" He pointed into the sky, she followed his finger, "And nice, twinkling stars! You can imagine that we're in Paris, or London, or somewhere fancy! What better place can your first lesson be taken in?"_

_Shyly, she reached for his hand. "B-but I don't even know the basics…"_

"_Basics?" He blinked. "Hm, now that you've mentioned it…"_

_She snapped her head up, "What, what? Would I be a hindrance?"_

"_Well, yeah…"_

"… _What should we do…?"_

"_It would be a hindrance for me…"_

_His concerned expression frightened the girl. "Then—"_

"_You see, part of the basics requires the dance couple to look into each other's eyes – with passion – as they're dancing. Well, that'll be problem for me, because every time I look into your eyes, I'd get lost." Roxas paused ane watched the girl narrow her eyebrows suspiciously. He snickered, "They're just so beautiful, I think I'll get so distracted that I'll trip every once in a while!"_

_She had nothing to say. She would always, always, ALWAYS lose to him when it comes to words. She was often proud that her boyfriend was so dedicated and loyal towards her, because if he were a big flirt, he would, without a doubt, have more than one girlfriend. Luckily for her, he often isolated himself from all female, saving himself for her, and only her._

"_So," He smiled, changing the subject, "Shall we dance?"_

_The girl nodded happily, and listened to his directions._

Like the water that is running down the fountain, the memories of her kept pouring out of his head. He likes it, however. Probably because that is the only way he can picture her, remember her. The fear of losing her – _even in his memories _– has always haunted him. Many, many times he has told himself: "_Move on. Move on, you idiot, stop dragging yourself in the past…"_ But he can never achieve that goal. He is afraid.

Maybe if he circled around the fountain, he would find more memories of her. He wanted to collect them all, he wanted to see them all. Light droplets of splashing water hit his cheeks as he walked; it didn't annoy him, rather, it made him feel… refreshed.

The phone in his pocket suddenly vibrated. He reached for it and flipped it open and sighed at the caller, finally picking up, "What is it?"

"_Yo, where did you go?" _His friend asked with a concerned voice.

"Just walking around," He replied, "What, is there another event going on that requires me?"

"_Err, well…_" He was about to go on when the sound of orchestral music filled the air, "_Yeah, you can probably hear from wherever you are right now. I think your father would appreciate it if you came back and showed-off some of your dancing skills. The ladies are waiting—ow! Hey! Would you stop it!_"

Roxas frowned. It must have been Kairi who interrupted the idiot. "Maybe you can tell him that his son would appreciate it if _he _gave him some free time, and not use him to show off every ten seconds."

Sora's sigh was audible through the phone, "_I understand what you mean, but… I can't say such a thing to him! You know your father, he's so freaking intimidating! I swear I can wet my pants if I ever looked straight into his eyes!_"

"Right, fine. I'll be back in a bit, but no way in hell am I going to dance with anyone." He concluded arrogantly and hung up, shoving his phone back into his pockets. "God, damn it," He grunted, "Touching all those girls' sweaty hands…" He was prepared to turn around and head back—

"Roxas,"

He froze. That voice. That familiar, gentle voice… It came from the other side of the fountain. He turned around to look, and could see the same slim figure behind the falling water; it looked blurry and disfigured much like earlier, but he knows – almost positive now. Pathetic. He could feel himself sweating cold sweat, and he knows that his pupils are so dilated he looks like Donald Duck right now. "… Who is it?" He asked stupidly as he squinted his eyes to confirm who the person was.

No response.

"Who… who is it?" He asked again, slowly making his way around the fountain. Just a tiny bit of her side is revealed, and immediately, Roxas jumped to the conclusion,"… Na… Naminé?"

* * *

_Just replayed KH1&2 (PS3 Backwards Compatibility FTW!), and remembered how much of a RokuNami fan I used to be. So, I had to write this no matter what… but for sure, this will be very, __**very **__short. Actually, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but it turned out to be 30 pages long, so I had to cut it no matter what.  
__Well, time to go back to my LV fic in FFXIII! :P Will come back to this after some more major editting. _

_Please review! :)_


End file.
